Nobody's Home, Avril Lavigne
by XoXBabyDollXoX
Summary: Bobbi has always been alone, after her mother and brothers died, after she was thrown from heaven. And still after all of this, she wants to die, she feels she doesn't belong anywhere, until she met the brothers. Then her life changed forever. Songfic.


**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,**  
><strong>She felt it everyday.<strong>  
><strong>And I couldn't help her,<strong>  
><strong>I just watched her make the same mistakes again.<strong>

I sat there in class, tears threaten to spill from my eyes as I listened to what they were saying.  
>I kept my head down and on my paper, I always felt like this. No one could help me and no one would.<br>I listened as they laughed at me and quickly ran out of the classroom, bag in my arms.

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**  
><strong>Too many, too many problems.<strong>  
><strong>Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.<strong>  
><strong>She wants to go home, but nobody's home.<strong>  
><strong>It's where she lies, broken inside.<strong>  
><strong>With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.<strong>  
><strong>Broken inside.<strong>

I sat under the bleachers where nobody could see me, as tears rolled down my face…or was that from  
>the rain on my head. I didn't belong here, where did I belong? Obviously it wasn't at home, it wasn't in<br>heaven. Was it hell? Is that where I would go after my life ended? I grabbed my bag as someone began  
>to walk around the bleachers and ran, I kept running until a reached the two story house that I should<br>have been able to call home. I opened the door, no noise. My father wasn't home, nobody's home, I turned  
>and walked away.<p>

**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.**  
><strong>You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.<strong>  
><strong>Be strong, be strong now.<strong>  
><strong>Too many, too many problems.<strong>  
><strong>Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.<strong>  
><strong>She wants to go home, but nobody's home.<strong>  
><strong>It's where she lies, broken inside.<strong>  
><strong>With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.<strong>  
><strong>Broken inside.<strong>

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was alone again. I gotten on my bike and just rode, I didn't care to think  
>where, just somewhere. I pushed myself up and started walking, my bike was broken, but it didn't matter. I'd<br>been on the ground lying there, neither crying nor laughing, but both at the same time. After everything, why hadn't  
>I died. After the suicidal dark times, after letting my family die, after all of it and I still wasn't dead. Only one question ran<br>through my head 'WHY?'

**Her feelings she hides.**  
><strong>Her dreams she can't find.<strong>  
><strong>She's losing her mind.<strong>  
><strong>She's fallen behind.<strong>  
><strong>She can't find her place.<strong>  
><strong>She's losing her faith.<strong>  
><strong>She's fallen from grace.<strong>  
><strong>She's all over the place.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, oh<strong>

I walked into school, I didn't show any emotion on my face I just walked. I walked into english class a few minutes late and muttered  
>a half-hearted apology. They were writing about their dreams and feelings and some stupid mushy crap about history. I grabbed a piece<br>of paper out of my book, and started writing. When the bell rang I handed in the piece of paper the only writing on the sheet being.  
>"1-Fell from grace.<br>2-Losing faith.  
>3-Minds all over the place.<br>4-Feelings hidden.  
>5-Dreams lost.<br>6-Falling fast, and nobody will even notice."

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**  
><strong>It's where she lies, broken inside.<strong>  
><strong>With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.<strong>  
><strong>Broken inside.<strong>

I looked up at the ceiling, tears rolling down my face. Everything hurt and felt like it was on fire, I felt like everything was shattered, broken.  
>I just let the tears roll, I didn't wipe them away, I didn't stop them. They kept coming until I just faded away into sleep, but even there in my mindm<br>deep inside what was supposed to be a happy place, I was lost.

**She's lost inside, lost inside...oh, oh yeah**  
><strong>She's lost inside, lost inside...oh, oh yeah<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is only a songfic for the story i'm writing(and might put up if i get enough reviews). I won't be putting up my DerekOc and Stiles/OC  
>storys for a while because i still have to figure out chapters and stuff. The girl's name is Bobbi Hastings and she's currently 21, but in this part of the<br>story she's sixteen in one of the many schools she attended. and before you ask, Yes she is a fallen angel, but she didn't mean to fall she  
>was thrown out as a kid by Raphael and was born on earth with very few powers.<br>**


End file.
